Through Glass
by XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx
Summary: Oneshot-songfic for Becky. CodyRhodesXOC. No summery. Read to find out! Rated T, for language.


**Disclaimer**:I am not nor have I ever been associated with the WWE. Becky belongs to herself, so does everyone else in this fic.The song used, _**Through Glass**_ by **Stone Sour** doesn't belong to me either. The only things I own are the plot and myself, and the character Shay.

**Authors Note:** I told Becky that I planned on writing her a sequel to the first oneshot-songfic I wrote for her. She chose the song for this one. HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECKY! & Sorry it took me so long to write it too!

* * *

**I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
**

Becky set down the picture frame in her hands.

It had been a month since she had talked to him last. A month that felt like eternity.

Grabbing her crutches, she hobbled into her living room and sat down on the window seat. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she punched in a number she knew by heart and waited.

"This better be important Anderson, or I swear I will kill you." Charlie's tone didn't sound very happy. Probably because it was around 7:30 a.m. in Cameron and she and Jeff didn't get up till noon.

Becky laughed aloud. "Well excuse me miss crabby. I'll just go call Mari." She ended the call and waited a few moments.

Saliva played, and she smirked. It was the ringtone for when Charlie called.

"Yes?" Her tone was polite, detached. Charlie sighed over the phone and Becky could hear her mattress moving.

"What happened?"

Becky hesitated for a minute. "Shay stopped by yesterday." Shay had been her best friend since they were little. She hadn't seen her in a year.

"She did? What happened?" Charlie was interested now. She knew about everything that happened, though it wasn't Becky that told her.

Becky's older brother Ken, also known as Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy, had told her. The guy had a big mouth and he just wanted his little sister to move on with her life and not dwell on the crash.

"We just talked. Catching up, stuff like that. She heard about my leg and wanted to stop by. It's just weird seeing her after everything that happened." The dark-haired diva sighed.

Charlie nodded, though her friend couldn't see her. Jeff started moving beside her. His head turned to look at her for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Becky! It's not time to wake up yet!" His voice was loud and slightly groggy with sleep. Jeff knew who his girlfriend was talking to. It was the only person who dared call at seven thirty in the morning.

Becky laughed. "Sorry Rainbow Brite. But I need to talk to someone!" She had yelled this, knowing the phone was moved to his ear. This happened every time she called this early, and it never failed to make her smile.

Jeff mumbled something incoherently before sitting up. "Just wait _**Rebecca**_ I'll get you back for ruining a very good dream." With that, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and walked out of his and Charlie's bedroom.

"I'm gonna kill your boyfriend Char. Sorry, but I will." She was fiddling with a loose string on her sweatshirt-_**his**_ sweatshirt.

Her friend laughed before sniffing the air. "Of course you will Becks. But I have to go. Jeffy's burning toast."

Quick goodbyes were exchanged before both divas's hung up, Charlie racing downstairs to save the poor toast, and Becky just sitting there by the window, watching the stars and the sun slowly rising.

**How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer**

A thought popped into her head, but she dismissed it quickly. She wasn't going to call him. She didn't want to risk _**her**_ answering his phone. Becky knew she would too, the crispy bitch was possessive, clingy and paranoid like that.

Her fingers reached out and pressed some more buttons. The phone rang a second time, and a very awake female voice answered.

"Becky? Why are you calling this early in the morning?" Mari juggled the phone between her ear and shoulder, while holding a basket of laundry.

"I needed to talk to someone. Jeff was burning something, so Charlie had to go. And besides her, you are the only one I can talk to. Why are you up so early? I thought Ken had to drag you by your feet just to get you out of bed by ten." Mari was the newest edition to RAW family, but her and Ken have been together for a while now.

"Ha ha, very funny. I umm. I-I I couldn't sleep! That's it, I couldn't sleep, so I'm doing laundry. We leave in a few days for Boston, so I thought I would get it over with now." Mari was rambling, it was one of her worst habits when she was lying.

Becky believed the part about Boston. But everyone knew that once Mari was tired, she was out. Rolling her eyes, she decided to go along with it, just to placate her friend.

The brunette diva knew that her lie was blatantly obvious, but she hoped the younger girl wouldn't notice. She set the basket down on the bed, and began the process of moving clothes from the basket to the two suitcases currently sitting in the middle of the bed-the one Mari so wished to be in at the moment.

"Soo… Ken's still in bed, I'm guessing?" It was a simple question, the kind that only required a yes or no answer.

"Umm. Technically, no." The voice sounded hesitant, and Becky knew something was up at this point. Her brother wasn't an early riser, neither was his girlfriend. And seeing as how it was not even 4:30 in the morning, the darker-haired girl was suspicious.

Mari knew she blew it. But she knew that if she said yes, Becky would have demanded to wake him up, just for the hell of it, and she would have been in the same spot she was in now. Sighing in defeat, she plopped down on the floor, her head resting against the bed, with her eyes closed.

"Mari, Where is my brother?" Becky's voice had that tone in it again. The tone that clearly said 'Tell me now and I'll show you some mercy.'

The older of the two shook her head, although the other couldn't see. "I'm sorry Becks. I'm not allowed to say, I was sworn to secrecy." She felt guilty, but she wouldn't let her resolve break.

"Was there a reason to why you called in the first place anyway?"

The sun had just barely risen over the horizon.

"You have to promise not to tell Ken. He still thinks I've over it. But, a month ago, I called Cody. I had a nightmare, and he was the only one I could tell. You, Ken, Charlie, my mom, and everyone else would have freaked and rushed over here. He just listened. I don't know what to do Mari." The last part was soft.

"I don't know what to tell you kid, just that, maybe things will clear up soon. But, I'm wiped. I'm heading to bed." Another round of goodbyes were said, and Becky just sat there, trying to digest her friends cryptic message.

Neither friend had given her a helpful answer. Hell, Charlie didn't really say anything. And it was a wonder Mari wasn't related to the Hardy Brothers, with the way she was always so cryptic with her answers.

**So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me**

They just sat in the car. Ken kept glancing from the rising sun, to the house, back to the man sitting beside him. He knew he had to do this. Both of them were miserable, and missed each other a lot, he was just giving them the push they needed.

Cody stared at the house looming before him. Why he agreed to get into the car with Ken Anderson, he didn't know. _Oh I remember. He threatened to tie you up and force you to watch America's Next Top Model reruns. _

"Take me back to the hotel Ken." He looked out the window.

"Nope." The look on the older man's face said that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere. But you are going to get your ass out of this car, march up to the door, and beg my sister for forgiveness." Ken's hands rested causally on the steering wheel. He wasn't facing Cody; he was squinting up at the house, more closely at the light of the kitchen.

Both men turned to face the other: Cody a look of sadness and grief; Kens a look of boredom.

"Kid, I don't have all night. And I would really like to get back home to my girlfriend, and my bed. It was your stupid mistake, breaking up with her. And it was also your mistake by going out with that crispy bimbo. Now I suggest you go fix those mistakes." The blonde man lean over and opened the passenger door, giving the brunette an expectant look.

Cody stepped out of the car, glancing back up to the house. The car drove off after Ken said a quick good luck. He decided to take his time getting up the walk way, he needed to think of what he was going to say to her.

**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head**

She didn't know how long she had sat there, but the sun had fully risen now, casting soft morning light through the windows of her home. She really needed to get a dog or something. The place was just too lonely for just herself.

Becky sighed and glanced over at the fireplace. The picture above the mantle caught her attention. It was her debut on Raw. She had interfered in the match between Charlie and Beth Phoenix, causing the Glamazon to lose the match. The picture was taken back in the gorilla, after the match. Cody had his arms wrapped around her, and both were smiling at the camera. That day was also her birthday.

Her thoughts again lingered on him. Something Melina said just popped into her brain. The paparazzi princess had told her that He and Melissa had broken up, something along the lines of how she had cheated on him with Shad, from Cryme Tyme.

Becky shuddered. _Enough thinking about that. Time to get some sleep._ She grabbed her crutches again and slowly made her way over to the stairs, ready to jump up.

The doorbell rang as she reached the third step. She groaned and hopped down step by step, til she reached the floor again. It rang a second time.

"No one's home! Go away!" She shouted at the door yet she continued to hobble to it. Becky didn't bother to look through the peep hole, thinking it was her neighbor.

She swung the door open and her mouth dropped. There, on her doorstep, was the man she had been missing since they broke up.

Cody looked up from the ground and looked at her. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, revealing her emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and his sweatshirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Everything he had planned on saying flew out of his head.

Becky blinked a few times, thinking this was all a dream. But it wasn't. He was standing right there in front of her, one hand shoved into his pocket, the other raking through his short brown hair. "Cody, what are you doing here?"

Her voice was slightly raspy, full of doubt. He cursed to himself before stepping forward. His hands placed themselves on her hips and brought her closer to him. Cody's head dipped down, and he kissed her.

And for the first time in a long time, neither of them felt alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A few weeks, and seven pages later, the story is complete! The ending veered off into another direction from where it should have been, but I thought that maybe this would be a better ending, rather than having both of them suffer any longer.

Sorry it took me so long! I helped plan my older brother's wedding, and I sorta kinda maybe forgot about it. But, it's done now! Hope you like it!

**I am open to criticism. **


End file.
